lovely one
by gothicchild1989
Summary: what happens when the king of pop falls in love with a metal while hes out in disguise.will she like him when she finds out the truth
1. day out

*(michael)*

After a long time in the chair getting my disguise put on,they finally finished.I walked over to a mirror and looked at my self.I still looked my age but i was now transformed into a cute everyday had been a while since i had done this,I had done this today so i could go out for once and be crowds of fans,security guards,hotels,interviews,awards,paparazzi, news stations...just quiet and normal.

",the CAR is hear...wow you look completly differnt ,hardly recognized ya"

I just nodded in agreement

"well tony thats kinda the the driver i will be down in a minute"

"yes michael" he said

I walked over the dresser and grabbed my coat and walked out into the lonley i approuced the front to were the fans were I was taken through the back way.I got in the car quickly and shut the door.

"were to?" my driver asked

"umm...can you just drop me off on hollywood Blvd.? " i asked

he just nodded and the car left the hotel parking structure.I was happy about my day time i had one was about a month was also his place i wanted to check was a restaraunt but whenever i walked by i always heard some kind of metal band i was lucky they would still be there and i would get to see what was going on,and i also heard the food there was car came to a stop and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"so were are you going today?" he asked

" the midnight cafe" i said

"you will love it is the best,and the metal chicks are cute" he said

"metal?" i asked

"A family of metal heads own also us it for you need to be dropped off closer?" he asked again

"nah this is fine .i can walk from here" i said

"call me when you are rady to leave" he said and unlocked the door for me

"will do"

I stepped out into the crowded street.I took my time walking i was not in a rush.I liked the feeling of fitting in and looking at the small yet interesting shops.I was super glad no one knew who i truley am right now.I got to the cafe and walked driver was right.A guy walked up and told me to chose any seat.I stared at him for amoment,my driver wasnt guy had piercings,tattoos and a red mohawk

"do you mind waiting until our other waitress gets here?shes running a bit late"he said

"yes thats fine" i said

I was in no hurry.I did not feel like going back to that lonley hotel.I looked around until i found the perfect seat.I took a seat in the corner in the back and pulled out some papers."i might as well work on theses while i waited


	2. first encounter

*(Ashley)*

I was stuck in a smelly,cramped cab i was stuck in lots of traffic on hollywood Blvd right now .I would have avoided this if my alarm had went off on time.I had to get dressed then also drop off my cousin at school,she was in kindergarden.I looked at the time ...i was so late.

"is there any way around this?" i asked the cab driver

"dose it look like there is lady?" he said back with an attitude.

I growled and threw my jacket on and the hood up.I dug through my bag and threw money at him and jumped out of the cab quickly.I had to make a run for it and at this point it would be phone began to ring

"hello?" i asked annoyed

"ash were are you?" lynn asked

"IM so sorry ,so much about 10 minutes away .Im running as fast as i can" i said

"ok see ya soon" she said

I shoved the phone back into my pocket and continued shoving my way through the large crowds of slow people.I Picked up the pace as the midnight cafe came into view.I reached the doors and walked in,i was soaking looked at me and tried not to laugh.

"you looked like a wet cat" she said

I ignored her and went to the back to clock in.I put on my apron and brushed my hair quickly now i looked fine.

"there is a really cute guy over there,you can take his order" she said

I grabbed my pen and notepad and walked was working on stuff

"sorry about the wait,what can i get for you?" i asked

" ill have the turkey sandwich and a large soda" he said

that voice sounded so looked up and gave me a sweet was right he was cute,but not my type.I went over and the order to the cook and sat down.i looked around it was so slow ,only 4 people in here at the moment.I took off the apron and sat it on the grabbed my arm and pulled me over the small stage in the corner.

"alright guys! lets start rehersal we have a show tonight!" lynn scremed

As the oters set up lynn looked at me

"why so late?" she asked

"alarm didnt go off on time,had to rush mina to school,stupid hollywood traffic and people" i said just playing with my poked me.

"that guy is staring at you" she said

"not my type" i sadi quickly

"it could work"she said

"no" i said as the music started

after we played the first few songs the doors burst open and in ran mina with my ran up to me happily and hugged me.i stepped off the stage and bent down

"how was your day sweety" i asked

"it was fun!i got an award today" she said she paused for a moment and held it up

"can we watch the wiz when we get home cousin ashley?" she said giving me that knew couldent say no to it.

" is there a reason why?" i said almost laughing i knew her awnser

"you already know" she said

i nodded she started jumping up and down clapping.I felt a hand on my handed me an envelope.I looked at her confused for a moment.

"i know you tolde me not to get you a birthday gift,but i dont care." she said

My birthday was coming up in 3 days and i was not happy about turning 24.I felt the envelope for a moment.

"concert tickets?" i asked

lynn just shook her head

"guess"she said

I named the concerts i knew that were coming up that i wanted to go shook of her head no.I looked at her and another show came into my mind,one that i never really thought about going to.I looked at her she had a huge smile.

"are you serious?" i asked

"michael jackson!" she scremed

it was laod enough to get eveyone to look at guy i had just served jumped and all his papers went was kinda funny.

"you know you think he hot" lynn said

"i dont know what your talking about" i said

"right,thats why you have a poster of him on your wall" she said

I didnt have anything to say was i wasnt a girl who was obsessed with him like ohers...and lynn.I walked over to him and helped him pick up the looked up and our eyes met for a quick moment until he looked away

"are you alright sir?" i asked

"yes thank you,please call me... mike"he said oftly

"I got to go" he said

he threw some money on the table and raced out into the all stood there staring at each other with confused looks.i picked up his glasses that had he ever cam eback in they would be waiting for him 


	3. just another day

*(ashley)*

That morning.I felt someone jump in blankets and curl up next to me.I opened my eyes to see my cute little cousin looking at me with tears in her eyes holding tightly onto her bear her parets gave her beofore they died.I sat up and pulled her onto my lap.

"whats wrong sweety?" i asked

"i miss mommy and daddy" she said

"shhh its ok" i said

I hugged her tighter and gently rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying.i picked her up as i stood then set her on the ground.

" i know what will make you feel better" i said smiling

"what is it?" she asked

"no school ,you can come to work with me today...and my homemade chocolate chip pancakes,with whip cream and chocolate sauce" i said

she started yelling excitedly while jumping up and down clapping her hands together.i luaghed as she ran out my room and down the hall to the kitchen.I love that little girl so much.I sat there as she ate them.i got up and walked over to the phone i had to call lily and let her know she would be with me awnsered it sounded like she was busy.

"lily mina is oming with me today" is aid

"sure,its busy so bring something for her to do"she said

"okies bye"I said

Mina took my hand and we went into her room to find something for her to all finished we ran utside,caought a cab and made our way to the midnight cafe..

we arrived .it was took her special seat behind the counter.I quickly clocked in and plugged in my ipod into the labtop and set up the started watching michaels music videos.I saw lily had her hands full,i rushed over and tok some stuff from smiled gratefully.

"that gose to tabel 5...and your lover boy is back" she said

*(michael)*

I walked in to see the place was packed that day and i felt bad.I looked around and i saw her quickly running back and forth with the people done she walked over and greeted me kindly and led me to a free table.

"what can i get for you today?" she asked again

"ill have the same thing as yesterday,when do you have your break?" i asked hoping it didnt sound weird

"coming right up!about 10 minutes"she said i nodded and watched herwalk away.I couldent stop thinking how beautiful she soon came back with my food and sat down.

"ok i have ten did you want to talk about?you did want to talk right?"she asked

" really loves michael jackson dosent she?" is aid looking over at her cousin

we both laughed she was on the counter dancing cutely jusy like me.

"bet her parents, are sick of him by now" i said

i looked at her face as her expression changed

" her parents died a while back and they left me custody of her" i said

"im sorry for bring ing it up" isaid

"its ok...mike" she said unsure if she should say my name.

"need you again ash" lily said

"would you like to go to a movie with me tonight?" i asked

she nodded and smiled and wrote down her number and address.i looked at the time i had a interview and couldent be late.I handed her the money.

"pick u up ay 6?"iasked

she nodded yes and i quickly left.i coudlent wait fr tonight

*(ashley)*

as i was helping another customer lily cam up behind me

"what did he want?" she asked

"asked me to see a movie with him tonight and i said yes" i said

"sounds like a date"she said

I looked back twards mina

"mina get down before you hurt yourself,and its not a date" i said and went back to working 


	4. Chapter 3

*(ashley)*

That morning.I felt someone jump in blankets and curl up next to me.I opened my eyes to see my cute little cousin looking at me with tears in her eyes holding tightly onto her bear her parets gave her beofore they died.I sat up and pulled her onto my lap.

"whats wrong sweety?" i asked

"i miss mommy and daddy" she said

"shhh its ok" i said

I hugged her tighter and gently rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying.i picked her up as i stood then set her on the ground.

" i know what will make you feel better" i said smiling

"what is it?" she asked

"no school ,you can come to work with me today...and my homemade chocolate chip pancakes,with whip cream and chocolate sauce" i said

she started yelling excitedly while jumping up and down clapping her hands together.i luaghed as she ran out my room and down the hall to the kitchen.I love that little girl so much.I sat there as she ate them.i got up and walked over to the phone i had to call lily and let her know she would be with me awnsered it sounded like she was busy.

"lily mina is oming with me today" is aid

"sure,its busy so bring something for her to do"she said

"okies bye"I said

Mina took my hand and we went into her room to find something for her to all finished we ran utside,caought a cab and made our way to the midnight cafe..

we arrived .it was took her special seat behind the counter.I quickly clocked in and plugged in my ipod into the labtop and set up the started watching michaels music videos.I saw lily had her hands full,i rushed over and tok some stuff from smiled gratefully.

"that gose to tabel 5...and your lover boy is back" she said

*(michael)*

I walked in to see the place was packed that day and i felt bad.I looked around and i saw her quickly running back and forth with the people done she walked over and greeted me kindly and led me to a free table.

"what can i get for you today?" she asked again

"ill have the same thing as yesterday,when do you have your break?" i asked hoping it didnt sound weird

"coming right up!about 10 minutes"she said i nodded and watched herwalk away.I couldent stop thinking how beautiful she soon came back with my food and sat down.

"ok i have ten did you want to talk about?you did want to talk right?"she asked

" really loves michael jackson dosent she?" is aid looking over at her cousin

we both laughed she was on the counter dancing cutely jusy like me.

"bet her parents, are sick of him by now" i said

i looked at her face as her expression changed

" her parents died a while back and they left me custody of her" i said

"im sorry for bring ing it up" isaid

"its ok...mike" she said unsure if she should say my name.

"need you again ash" lily said

"would you like to go to a movie with me tonight?" i asked

she nodded and smiled and wrote down her number and address.i looked at the time i had a interview and couldent be late.I handed her the money.

"pick u up ay 6?"iasked

she nodded yes and i quickly left.i coudlent wait fr tonight

*(ashley)*

as i was helping another customer lily cam up behind me

"what did he want?" she asked

"asked me to see a movie with him tonight and i said yes" i said

"sounds like a date"she said

I looked back twards mina

"mina get down before you hurt yourself,and its not a date" i said and went back to working 


End file.
